<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relief by curlyhairedwoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415376">Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedwoes/pseuds/curlyhairedwoes'>curlyhairedwoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asthma, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedwoes/pseuds/curlyhairedwoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's having another bad asthma day when Bucky suggests an...unorthodox treatment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not a medical professional and only have experience of asthma through friends and relatives. Don't take a smut fic as medical advice. Go to your actual doctor.</p>
<p>Just a fun and silly idea I had that I finally got around to writing. Takes place some time before CA:TFA.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another bad asthma day. Meaning, it <em>sucked</em>. Steve had just come over a nasty flu that had him laid out for days, now he was having trouble just breathing. And, of course, Bucky had to make a big deal out of it. </p>
<p>“Sit up some more, Steve. Layin’ back makes it harder to breathe.” Bucky said, like he was some kind of doctor or something. </p>
<p>“Bucky, I’m <em>fine</em>. There’s probably just somethin’ in the air, I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Steve replied, immediately having to take in a breath after speaking. He <em>hoped</em> he’d be fine tomorrow, at least. It was like an elephant was sitting on his chest, and the breath he <em>could </em>take was shaky at best. </p>
<p>“You’re <strong>not</strong> fine, dummy. Relax before you have another attack, I’ve got you.” Bucky assured unnecessarily, packing another pillow behind Steve to prop him up even more. </p>
<p>“Buck,” Steve started, “I’ll be fine on my own. You should go to work, alright? I don’t wanna keep you from getting’ a paycheck…” Lord knows they could both use one. Whoever said living poor wasn’t expensive really needed their chops busted. </p>
<p>“You ain’t pushing me away that easy, Stevie.” Bucky countered with a smirk. “You want your nebulizer again?”</p>
<p>“No…I just used it.” And it seemed to have little effect, he’d have to talk to his doctor soon. </p>
<p>Bucky kept his smile before looking off to the side for a moment, as if in thought. “…You really wanna get better quick?” He asks, turning back to Steve with an inquisitive look.  </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, I’d <em>really</em> love to be able to breathe properly again, Bucky.” Steve replied, voice full of snark as he rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Punk.” Bucky chastised, shaking his head with a smile before speaking again. “I’m only askin’ cause I heard of a method…it’s just a little odd.” </p>
<p>“Odd?” Steve questioned, brows knit in confusion. “Buck, I’ll do just about <em>anything</em> if it means not feelin’ so lightheaded.” </p>
<p>“<em>Anything</em>, huh?” Bucky pursed his lips and mused for a moment before turning his body to face Steve more. “Alright. Well. Apparently one way to get better from asthma is to…<em>get your rocks off</em>.” </p>
<p>Steve’s eyes widened, surely he had misheard him somehow. “…What?”</p>
<p>“Havin’ an orgasm, Steve!” Bucky replied frustratedly, hands shooting up as he glared up at the ceiling. “You get off and your body feels so good you start breathin’ again!”</p>
<p>“Where did you even hear that?” Steve asked, stunned as his cheeks bloomed with a rosy red blush. </p>
<p>“Does it really matter?” Bucky asked, a single dark brow raised. “It’s either that, or you’re stuck in bed all day. And even if it doesn’t work…well, you’ll feel good for a few minutes, at least.” He adds with a teasing smirk.</p>
<p>“Buck, I don’t know…” Steve looks down at the sheets covering his tiny, frail body, reaching his skeleton-like hands out to smooth over the bumps almost absentmindedly. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Bucky’s suddenly soft voice called out, reaching his own hand out to cover Steve’s. “It’s nothin’ to be embarrassed about, you know. All sorts of people touch themselves. Even me.”</p>
<p>Steve knows. He’s heard Bucky go at it before, late at night when he probably figured Steve was long asleep. He’s heard his gasps and held-back moans; it was always enough to get Steve at least a little hard, wanting to reach down and help himself. But…</p>
<p>“I know, it’s just…” Steve starts, trailing off as he looks away, cheeks hot with shame and embarrassment. </p>
<p>“What if…” Bucky says, Steve still looking away. “What if we <em>both</em> do it?” </p>
<p>That gains Steve’s attention, the small man quickly swinging his head to face Bucky again in shock. “W – what do you mean?” He stammered.</p>
<p>“What I mean is…we both masturbate. I touch myself and you touch yourself, then you’re not alone.” Bucky says, eyes kind and warm as he gave Steve a gentle smile.</p>
<p>“…Won’t that be weird?” Steve asks, unable to shut it out of his mind. What if it just made them awkward around each other from now on? They were best friends for as long as Steve could remember, he didn’t want to lose Bucky for something so…silly and perverse. </p>
<p>“Nah.” Bucky shakes his head. “After everything we’ve been through, a little masturbation between buddies won’t hurt anything.” Bucky chuckles and it’s like he’s read Steve’s mind, putting him right at ease as the smaller man let’s out a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>“Alright…if you’re sure, then.” Steve sits up more, pausing for a moment before reaching down under the sheets of the bed and towards his crotch. </p>
<p>“Hold on,” Bucky stops him, reaching out to still his hand. “You ain’t gotta be so shy, Stevie, we got the same parts. ‘sides, if you do it under there, you’ll just get your sheets all messy.”</p>
<p>“Oh…I suppose you’re right.” Steve bites his lip before pushing the sheets away, resting atop his feet to keep them warm. </p>
<p>“See? It’s alright. I won’t judge, promise.” Bucky smiles at Steve before slowly reaching into his pants and opening them, rubbing at his crotch without much hesitance at all. </p>
<p>Steve mirrors him, slowly rubbing himself through his underwear and feeling his member start to harden. </p>
<p>Bucky doesn’t take long to do more, however, reaching into his pants and pulling his cock out. Steve hadn’t seen many penises in his life, but Bucky’s was…definitely a sight. It gave him all sorts of conflicted feelings. Arousal, shame, confusion…but he was on a mission here. If he got distracted, it would just take longer. And probably be a lot more embarrassing.</p>
<p>“You can take yours out too, you know.” Bucky said with a smile, having spit into his hand and begun slowly stroking his length. </p>
<p>“Y – yeah…” Steve lowered his pants and underwear, shimmying until the stopped down at his knees. His hand shakes a little as he spits in it and he hopes Bucky doesn’t notice, quickly moving to start to stroke his cock. </p>
<p>“There you go, Stevie.” Bucky sighed out, leaning back a little as he continued stroking his cock. His strong hand squeezes more around his length, pumping faster as he twists at the tip of it.</p>
<p>Steve accidentally takes in a gasp at the sight, cheeks turning even more red in embarrassment. He slowly starts to follow Bucky’s movements; hand tightening around his cock and twisting as he reaches the tip. <em>Oh</em>, he thought, <em>that <strong>does</strong> feel good…</em></p>
<p>“You feelin’ okay?” Bucky asks, voice rough and deepened. </p>
<p>“Y – yeah…” Steve nods shakily, trying to focus on getting deep breathes in and out as he continued stroking himself. “Real okay. You can’t tell?” He teased, smirking at Bucky.</p>
<p>Bucky chuckles in turn, dark eyes landing on Steve’s member. “Oh, I can tell.” He says with a smirk of his own. “Show me how you really like it, Stevie. Don’t be afraid.”</p>
<p>Steve nibbles at his bottom lip once more before giving in, hand speeding up and tightening all at once. He lets out a moan, pale chest turning red as his arousal grew. </p>
<p>“There you go. Doesn’t that feel good?” Bucky practically purrs out, eyelids half-mast as his eyes trace over Steve’s body. “You ever touch anywhere else? Some fellas like when their chest is touched, it ain’t just a thing for dames.”</p>
<p>“N – no, I haven’t… Is it good?” Steve asks, breath coming in short gasps now. </p>
<p>“Sure is. Try it.” Bucky told him with a sly smile.</p>
<p>Steve reached a shaky hand up as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off with only a little bit of struggle before hesitantly rubbing at his pecs. </p>
<p>“Yeah, and pinch your nipples. You can also pull at ‘em and twist ‘em.” Bucky guides.</p>
<p>Steve pinches at a nipple and takes in a sudden gasp, slowly pulling at it and letting out a groan. </p>
<p>“See? Good, huh?” Bucky asks with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah…real good.” He had to admit. It was a little harder to breathe now, but it was hard to focus on that as pleasure and arousal ran through his small frame. He was so used to pain and aches throughout his life, this was such a sweet relief and he hadn’t even finished yet. Maybe Bucky did have a good idea every once in a while.</p>
<p>“Mmm…” Bucky reaches up and takes off his own shirt, tossing it aside and revealing a lightly muscled torso that Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from. He had seen it before, plenty of times, even. But…there was just something to it now…maybe it was the arousal thick in the air, the sound of wet skin, or his lightheadedness and lack of oxygen; but Bucky just looked so damn attractive. </p>
<p>“Take it slow if you need to, Steve. I don’t want ya to have an attack during this…” Bucky says, brows knit in concern for his friend. </p>
<p>Steve answers with a nod, closing his eyes and taking deep breathes for a long moment. His Adam’s apple bobs as his hand slows, focusing more on the feeling of it squeezing around his length.</p>
<p>Asthma was one of those things that reminded him of how lonely he sometimes felt. How his weak and sickly body pushed others away from him, either out of fear of catching whatever he had or simply not wanting to be burdened with a man who sometimes couldn’t get out of bed. What kind of woman would want that? A man who couldn’t even take care of himself, let alone them. </p>
<p>But it was also these days that reminded Steve just how much Bucky did for him. Caring for him when sick, helping him in a fight, picking up his mood when he was down. How could he ever be lonely with Bucky around? Bucky who did so much for him. Bucky, who stood by his side no matter what. Bucky…</p>
<p>“You’re getting close.” Bucky says suddenly. “I can tell.” </p>
<p>And it was true. Steve’s prick stood hard and glorious, reddened and slick and beading precum from the tip. His breath coming in quick gasps once more and he had to fight against keeping his eyes closed as he let out hushed moans.</p>
<p>“Don’t fight against it, Steve. Let go. It’s gonna feel so good, I promise. Keep going, you’re almost there. Just a little more.” Bucky urged, his hand speeding up on his own extremely hard cock. </p>
<p>“Oh… Oh…” Steve uttered, starting to thrust his hips and fucking into his own fist as his moans grew louder and louder. </p>
<p>“That’s it. Just like that, Stevie. You’re gonna cum and it’s gonna feel so damn good. You deserve it. You’re so goddamn beautiful, Stevie. Go on. Do it. Cum.” </p>
<p>And suddenly Steve couldn’t hold back anymore. He lets out a loud groan as his hand speeds up once more, head tilting back and mouth hanging open seconds before he hits his peak. Cum explodes from his prick, shooting all over his hand and torso as he gasps. His body shakes through his orgasm, but he’s together enough to notice Bucky. Bucky in all his glory.</p>
<p>Bucky had taken in a loud gasp at the sight before him before letting out a string of curses and speaking in a low voice. “God, yes, Stevie. That’s perfect, fucking perfect. That’s so damn sexy, I can’t even– I can’t… Oh, shit, I’m – I’m gonna–” And with that, he came as well, cum spitting out from his cock and shooting at his abs and pecs. </p>
<p>Both men sat there, neither speaking for a long time. The only sounds being their gasped breathes and the busy street just outside the window. The near-silence is broken easily, however, as the pair break out into a round of chuckles. “Well, that was somethin’ else.” Bucky said, eyes sparkling in delight. “You feelin’ better, Stevie?” </p>
<p>Steve opened his mouth to answer, but stopped, realizing only then that he did feel better. Much better. It was like his lungs had opened again for the first time that day. </p>
<p>“Yeah…yeah, I can breathe much better now, Buck. I didn’t think that’d actually work…thank you.” He answered, a soft smile gracing his pink lips.</p>
<p>“You thought I was blowin’ smoke? Geez, Steve, tell me what ya <em>really </em>think.” Bucky rolled his eyes, but quickly smiled nonetheless. “All I did was give you the idea. You did all the work.” He pointed out.</p>
<p>“I guess…” Steve replied, cheeks pink once more with blush at the memory of what they just did. ‘<em>Work</em>’ was a bit of a stretch, though. “Still…thank you. You really helped me out.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Stevie.” Bucky finally accepted, smiling softly at his friend. “I’m gonna get something to clean us up. You stay here and rest.” He said, still clearly insisting on looking after Steve. Steve can only shake his head and smile as Bucky leaves the room, leaning back and thinking fondly of his friend. Nothing had changed after all. Bucky would always be there for him, through thick and thin. …And, evidently, through a little masturbation between buddies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>